Madam Nina 2
by cw2k
Summary: Nina moves her studio to LA, but this time the girls of Dead or Alive and Tekken have their eyes set on Chris & Melody. Nina has plans for the trio. A mix of yuri also. Requests are still accepted. Menat, Karin & Sakura of Street Fighter and Xiaoyu, Asuka & Lili from Tekken guest stars.
1. Introduction

Madam Nina 2

Introduction

Ya boy cw2k is here with a sequel of Madam Nina. Nina has moved her studio to LA and the girls of Dead or Alive are ready to test themselves with Chris, Melody and Cassie. Nina has some more plans for the trio. A mix of Yuri will be involved.


	2. Video 1: Ayane

Madam Nina 2

Video 1: Ayane

The next day, Chris visited Nina's new studio.

"Hello, Chris." It was Anna.

"Anna, how are you?"

"Splendid. Follow me to Nina's office."

Chris followed Anna to Nina's office on the first floor. He knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Chris opens the door

"Chris! Welcome!"

She kisses him.

"I figure id come see you."

"I'm glad, because Ayane is here and wants to see you."

Nina led Chris into a indoor pool. The room is smaller than the indoor pool found in many hotels.

"Welcome Chris."

Ayane was in her blue bikini.

"Come on in."

"Action!"

Chris steps in after removing his shirt and shorts. The water felt real nice.

"You can come closer." He did. "So, how does it like having us around?"

"Not so bad."

"What would you like to do with me?"

He caressed her hips and kisses her. It turned into a lip lock. She reached into his wet boxers and stroked him. He took her bikini off and his boxers.

*Can you be gentle, baby?"

"Absolutely."

He gently entered her vagina. As usual he wants to make sure it didn't hurt. Ayane took his member and caressed her clitoris with slowly went in. He moved slowly into her, using her thighs for leverage. He kissed her neck as he went deep. Ayane moan loud as Nina was capturing the action.

"My God, you're so good, baby! Don't stop!" Ah! So good, baby."

She continued moaning as he caressed her body. He palmed her breasts. His seed was about to exit. Ayane wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from exiting her vagina. He exploded into her.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again," said Ayane.

"I'll be ready for you."

"I'll be watching you."


	3. Video 2: Kokoro

Madam Nina 2

Video 2: Kokoro

Chris and Nina went into the third floor of her studio to see Kokoro in a white open shirt ready to take a shower.

"Action!"

"Hello, Chris."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I am Kokoro. We met the other day."

"Oh, yeah. Before the volleyball game. What's going on

"I'm about to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

Kokoro took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She stripped her white shirt and black skirt off. Her frame is a welcoming sight for Chris. A very fit body, fantastic legs, and not to mention her breasts and that ass, almost a striking resemblance to Melody's. Kokoro turns on showerhead and steps in. She used her finger to lure Chris to her. He enters the tub. She took his member and stroked it. It got hard from the sight of her nakedness. She looked at him with lust in her eyes and licked her lips. she knelt down and took him in her mouth. She didn't take the whole member but half of it. He moaned. Chris began moving into her mouth. After a few minutes, he massaged her breasts and liplocks her. He caressed her body. He then kissed down towards her breasts and licked around her tits. He went down her body and reached her core. He licked deep, caressing her thighs. Kokoro moans softly. He massaged her ass good. He then laid down as Kokoro straddles him. She slowly took him into her vagina. She felt tight as she was a virgin so she had to be careful. A few moments later, she moved down, taking him in. They kiss as she moved her hips. he massaged her breasts as she took him deep. Kokoro pulled him up and kisses him. He pumped into her vagina with care. She started bouncing but not too fast. he picked up the pace as he rubbed her smooth thighs. he kissed her neck.

"Daddy, don't stop. Ah! Ah! Ah!, You"re so good, baby. Ah!"

Kokoro wrapped her legs around him. They've been liplocking for a good five minutes until his seed was ready to go. He went faster and shot his load into her.

"Cum inside me, daddy!"

After he finished giving her his love juice, she kisses him. "I love my daddy..."

Sweet Kokoro felt incredible for Chris.

"Cut! Nice job, guys."

"Madam Nina, I want another video with him."

"I take it you enjoyed him?"

"Yes. I love him." Kokoro kisses him.

"What kind, dear?"

"Horny student."

"You got it, sweetheart. Chris, come by to my office tomorrow morning. I'm sending you to Brazil because I have a nice Brazilian heat scene for you."

"Ohhh. Nice. I'll see you in the morning. See you later, sweet Kokoro."

He kisses her and leaves. Kokoro watches, knowing she'll have him right where she wants him.


	4. Video 3: Tina & Mila (Homemade)

Madam Nina 2

Video 3: Tina & Mila

Meanwhile at night, Melody came home from work and sees Tina and Mila making out on the beach. She caressed her vagina, wishing to join them. She secretly went to them until she saw Tina about to get her strap on and slid it in Mila's vagina. Melody went back into her house and got her strap on. As Tina was taking Mila, Melody got behind Tina and slid her don't into Tina.

*Melody, you little minx! You want this Southern Belle ass, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Tina. You'll have mine soon enough."

Melody pumped into Tina as Tina pumped into Mila. Melody increased her speed, making time take Mila harder. Tina screamed in ecstasy. Unknown to them, Cassie was video recording from her phone. A few minutes later, Melody rode Tina with her hard bouncing. Mila placed her pussy on Melody's face, allowing her to lick in. As she licked, she orgasmed. Tina got off and took the dong into Melody's vagina and pumped into her. Melody continued tonguing Mila until she orgasmed. Tina went back to Mila after five minutes of hitting Melody's sweet ass. They all locked themselves in a three-way kiss. Ten minutes later, they laid with each other, Melody being the most tired. Cassie stopped her recording and went to Nina's studio.

"Hello, Cassie." Nina greets her from the door of her office.

"I got some nice footage of Melody."

Cassie showed Nina Melody's three-way with Tina and Mila.

"Amazing. Have her meet me in my office in the morning."

Cassie left and returned home. Melody stood there crossarmed. "Where have you been, Cassie?"

"Ummm..."

"You saw the whole thing, did you?"

"I did..."

Melody kisses her. "Don't sweat it, baby. Come. We got work in the morning. Chris is going to Brazil in the morning for another video."

They see Chris sleeping. They laid with him and went to sleep.


	5. Video 4: C, L & K, Pt 1

Madam Nina 2

Video 4: Christie, Laura & Katarina, Pt. 1

After kissing Melody and Cassie goodbye, Chris took a flight to Brazil to meet with Nina. He meets her at a restaurant near the beach. They ordered lunch.

"Ok, Chris. I brought you here because there are three women who want to do business with us."

"Who are they?"

"Christie Montiero, Katarina Alves and Laura Matsuda. I met them last week and they want a video with you."

"Is that so?"

"I told them not to overwhelm him."

An hour later, Chris arrived at the beach and Nina yelled action. He found a young woman doing some Capoeira style dancing in her silver bikini. He was mesmerized by this stunning beauty.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, hello. Chris Jones, right?"

"Yes."

"Nina told me about you. I'm Christie. Follow me."

Chris followed Christie in a house. As they entered, there were two other women, one wearing a open shirt and striped pants and the other with a green shirt and booty shorts.

"This is the man Nina was talking about," said Christie.

"I saw your video with Menat," said Katarina. "Let me ask you. You think you can handle us?"

Katarina walked toward him and kissed him. Chris studied Katarina. That body... She knelt down and took his shorts off.

"Oh my! I see what Menat was talking about." She took it in her mouth. Christie kisses Chris. Laura was right behind him. Katarina picked up the pace as the others took his clothes off. Katarina stripped naked.

"Come here, big boy."

He got on top of Katarina and slid in her vagina slowly. They lip lock as he moved deep into her. Christie and Laura were seeing firsthand how Chris loves his woman. He took Katarina on the wall and gave her loving thrusts. He caressing her thighs and lovingly licked around her breasts

"You're so amazing... Ah. Oh yeah... Mmm. So good, baby."

He went deeper. He held her thighs for leverage for a few minutes until Kat bounced on him. She didn't go too crazy as he played with her body. Katarina moaned loud as he shot his load into her.

"You are really good."

"That's what Nina tells me."

"She's not wrong."

I would love to do this again."

"I love that body of yours."

"I like to look good, bebé."


	6. Video 5: C, L & K, Pt 2

Madam Nina 2

Video 5: Christie, Laura & Katarina, Pt. 2

"Action!"

After Chris recovered 15 minutes later, Laura takes a shot at him by sitting in his lap.

"Let's see if you can handle me."

Laura begins stripping naked. Laura is quite built. Her frame could even rival Melody's. This caused his erection to rise up again. Noticing this, Laura took it between her breasts and moved them up and down. She kisses him as she went faster. She then straddles him and takes him into her vagina.

"You won't last long."

She lip locks Chris as she bounced. He massaged those breasts. She went fast and took him deep. Good thing he spent himself after Katarina. But Laura bounced harder, as if he is forcing him to come. He managed to pump hard into Laura while she bounced. He's never fucked one quite like Laura. Her thighs felt so smooth to his touch. Laura moaned but not too loud. He went faster. He could feel his seed ready to go and he let it out into her vagina.

"Well, I am impressed. Just know, I will want more."

"I wouldn't mind taking you in again."😉


	7. Video 6: C, L & K, Pt 3

Madam Nina 2

Video 6: Christie, Laura & Katarina

An hour later...

"Action!"

In the water, Chris was enjoying himself when Christie cane in and joined him.

*Having fun here?"

"Actually, yes."

"Laura really put it on you, didn't she?"

"That she did."

"Would you put it on me too, baby?"

"Of course."

They kiss. Christie was in her Brazilian bikini. He massaged her breasts as she massaged his member.

"I know Melody loves this."

"She does. I hope you do too."

They lip locked for a few minutes and while they were at it, she took him into her vagina slowly. She wrapped her thighs around him. As he thrusts, he wasn't using any power or speed, he was only relying on pleasing Christie. He went deep into her. He used her thighs for leverage as he picked up the pace. They took the action to the sand, allowing Christie to bounce on him. His hands rested on her thighs.

"Ah! Ah baby! Touch me!"

He touched her everywhere, from her breasts, thighs and even that sweet Brazilian ass. She bounced harder. He then got on top and gave Christie some fast pumps. They lip locked as he was about to bust. He shot his load into her. Christie got back in top and held him close.

"So good, baby. I can see why Melody loves you."

"I know. You ladies would enjoy her."

"Be sure to tell her, we'd love to give a taste of Brazil."

"I'll do that."


	8. A Business Proposition, Pt 1

Madam Nina 2

A Business Proposition, Pt. 1

Chris returned from Brazil after a couple of days with Nina. She led him to her office where another blonde woman in a blue business suit.

"Helena, I'm surprised to see you."

"Always a pleasure, Nina. Who is this gentleman?"

"This is Chris, my only male client."

"So, you're the one Nina spoke to me about."

"Helena and I are business partners just like and Anna, but she's the one who brought her girls to me for your videos.

"I see."

"I've seen your Menat video and how you handled her. I also saw your videos with Kokoro and Ayane. Both of them told me they want a encore."

"Well, they..."

"They say they enjoyed your penis. And I know Nina does too. Step inside."

Nina and Helena Douglas of Dead or Alive, seated themselves.

"Chris, Nina and I talked on the phone the other day. Because of your videos, my girls moved in with you. Kokoro and Ayane already want more of you. In fact, Mila and Tina want to meet you. But first, Nina told me you gave her the business. Tonight, I want you to come to my office. My proposition for you is the same with Nina. I came here to invite you to my office. I know you'll take care of my girls. Bottom line, both me and Nina, you are our boy toy from this forward. And that sweet African American girl, best believe, the girls will love her too. I'm definitely going to enjoy you, handsome."

Helena kisses him and leaves.

"Helena's right, baby. She wants you."

"I guess I better be ready."


	9. A Business Proposition, Pt 2

Madam Nina 2

A Business Proposition, Pt. 2

At night, Chris went to Helena's complex a few miles from the beaches. He finds her office and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Chris enters, seeing Helena in her white see thru bustier with a elegant skirt behind her lower waist. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Bonjour, Chris."

"Ms. Douglas..."

"Call me Helena, amoureux. Do you like the outfit?"

"I do."

"Come to me, gentil garçon. (Sweet boy)

Chris knew what she met with her seductive French tone. He went to her. She stepped close to him and kisses him. It turned into a lip lock.

"Touchez moi."

He slowly touched her breasts. Helena moaned low from his gentleness. His member hardened from her body. Chris couldn't contain how hard he is. Helena knew this and touched it.

"Enléve ces pantalons." (Take those pants off)

He slowly did and his member came into view. She stroked it gently. Chris had no idea how long he could last the longer the strokes him.

"Laisse moi te faire plaisir," (Let me pleasure you) she whispered in his ear. She leaned down and slid his member in her mouth. She moved slowly, deepthroating him. She picked up the pace. After a few minutes, she stopped and stripped naked.

"Fais moi l'amour, Chris," (Make love to me)

He placed her on her desk and kisses her. He slowly travelled to her breasts and lovingly licked around her nipples. After giving her breasts some nice tongue action, he went down on her and kissed down her body. Helena closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasures he was giving her. He went to her core and licked inside her. Helena moaned loud at the contact. She played with her breasts as he worked her folds well. He kept at it until she orgasmed.

"Chris, je te veux! (I want you) S'il vous plaít faites-le moi bébé (Please do it to me baby!)"

He caressed her body and took his member slowly into her vagina. They French kissed each other as he thrusts into her. He kissed her neck. He went deep. Helena wrapped her thighs around him as he picked up the pace.

"N'arréte pas! N'arréte pas!" (Don't stop! Don't stop!)

Helena maned loud as he went harder and faster.

"Oui! Oui! Difficile!" (Yes, yes, harder)

After a few minutes, she took him on her chair and bounced on him. He held her hips as she bounced, keeping him deep. They liplock each other. His hands were all over her thighs as she went faster. He pumped with her, playing with her breasts.

"I'm cumming."

"Viens en moi amant! S'il vous plaít! (Come inside me, lover! Please!)

Chris shot his load deep into Helena's vagina. After a few moments...

"Tu étais si incroyable, Chris!" (You were so incredible)

"You were amazing yourself, Helena."

"I'm calling Nina after you leave. I definitely approve of you taking care of my girls. I know they're going to have with you."

"No doubt."

After they got dressed, Helena kisses him before he left.


	10. Helena Calls Nina

Madam Nina 2

Helena Calls Nina

After Chris left, Helena calls Nina.

"Helena!'

"Nina, im calling to let you know, Chris is officially ours."

"I take it he pleased you?"

"Even more so. If you allow me, I'd like to have him do videos with my girls."

"Is that so? You know he's going to have his hands full with your girls."

"That's the idea. If you can get great sex, so can I. We can even collaborate together. I want yo make one with him and 4 of my girls: Tina, Mila, Lei Fang and Hitomi."

"Ohh. I love your way of thinking, Helena. We can alternate between weeks. We also need to add Melody and Cassie in the mix too."

"Ah, yes. I'd like to involve them as well. I saw Melody's video with Tina and Mila on the beach. I loved it. So we have a deal?"

"Absolutely. Did you enjoy him?"

"Oh yes, I did, Nina. I will have him again. And I know you do, too."

"He is our boy toy, sweetheart."

"Have him see me again tomorrow night for his first video with me."

"Excellent. I only have one for him with a certain blue-skinned sensation from Overwatch."

"Widowmaker?"

"The very one."

"Ohh, another French beauty. This I must see."

"Oh you will, sweetheart. Thank you for calling."

Helena hung up and thought about Chris. The sex she had was fantastic.

"Do not worry, Chris. One day, me and Nina will have our way with you. France and Ireland, a perfect blend of erotic flavors that will make you want more and more. And that sweet chocolate lady of yours and the cute blonde, best believe they won't either."


	11. Video 7: Widowmaker

Madam Nina 2

Video 7: Widowmaker

The next day, Chris visited Nina's office and sees a blue skinned woman speaking to her.

"Amelie, this is Chris, our only male client.'

"Bonjour, Chris."

"Who are you?"

"I am Amelie LaCroix aka Widowmaker."

She is wearing her Cote d-Azur skin.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Amelie discussed a nice theme for her video with you. A massage theme," said Nina.

"i like that."

"Follow me.'

Nina led them both to the massage room. Amelie stripped her outfit off.

"Action."

Chris sees Amelie on her stomach.

"Hello there."

"Bonjour. Would you start from the shoulders, dear?"

He began with her shoulders. He worked his way down her back. Then her things. She turns around and took her towel off. He got on top and kisses her. He kissed down to her breasts, down her body and to her core. He dove his tongue into her. Amelie played with her breasts as he was tonguing her real good. After five minutes, he got behind her and slid into her gently.

"Ah! Mmm! Vous étes si bon!"

It made him go deep, hearing her sexy French, just like Helena's. He caressed that ass. After spending a few minutes with that ass, she took him deeper with her swift movements on top of him. He touched her everywhere. She bounced hard, keeping him deep. He rose up to pump with her. Holding her thighs for leverage, he went faster, but he was going to bust soon. Knowing this, he's on top of Amelie and liplocks her as he takes her sweet vagina. Amelie moaned loud as he was about to shoot his seed. Amelie wrapped her thighs around him, forcing him to drain himself into her. And he did by unloading inside her vagina. No words were needed, just pure pleasure. After the video...

"Nina, you obviously have a wonderful sex toy."

"That I do, Amelie."

After Amelie left, Nina was on Chris's lap, kissing him.

"Get ready for 4 more videos of the night with Tina, Mila, Ling Xiaoyu and and her friend Lei Fang. Think you can handle it?"

"Individually, yes."

"Good. First, meet Xiaoyu and Dang at the indoor pool. Tina at the beach and Mila at the gym."

"Looking forward to it."


	12. Video 8: Lei Fang & Ling Xiaoyu, Pt 1

Madam Nina 2

Video 8: Ling Xiaoyu and Lei Fang, Pt. 1

Twenty minutes after Widowmaker's video, Chris went to the indoor pool to find two chinese girls with pigtails. One is wearing a orange bikini and the other was wearing blue.

"Hello."

"You girls having fun?"

"Absolutely. I'm Ling Xiaoyu (in her orange bikini) and this is Lei Fang (in her blue bikini).

"Mind if I join you two?"

"And action!"

"How are you, handsome?" Asked Lei.

"I'm good."

Lei approaches him. "What do you want to do?"

He studied her frame. Her and Ling Xiaoyu could be mistaken for twins. They're both gorgeous. He kisses Lei and she stepped toward him. Ling stepped beside him on his left as he lip locks Lei. He fingers Ling. She moved her hips along his finger. Lei took her bikini off. He took his trunks and Ling strokes him.

"Go easy on us," said Lei.

"Virgins?"

"Yes," Ling answered.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Chris went down on Lei's body using his tongue. He licked around her breasts. Lei placed her legs on his shoulders to give him access to her vagina. He dove his tongue in. Ling took her bikini off. Lei moaned loud. He dove deep. Ling lip locked Lei as she wrapped her thighs around him. She closed her eyes as he slowly entered her. He managed to keep her comfortable. Finally he went in and moved slowly. Lei closed her eyes as he went deep. Surprisingly, there was no pain. He kept steady, caressing her thighs and lip locking her in the process. He kissed her neck as he pumped deep.

"Yes! So good, daddy! More!"

He picked up the pace. Lei moaned loud. He used her thighs as leverage but his seed was already ready to go. So he went faster and shot his load into her.

"Oh daddy! So good. We need to do this again."

Chris couldn't agree more.


	13. Video 8: Lei Fang & Ling Xiaoyu, Pt 2

Madam Nina 2

Video 8: Lei Fang & Ling Xiaoyu, Pt. 2

Lei Fang kisses Ling and says, "He's yours, baby."

"How was he?"

"So good. He was gentle. Let's see if he's gentle with you."

Lei Fang leaves the pool and sits on the ledge, watching as Chris kisses Ling.

"Be gentle, baby."

Ling lips locks him as he very carefully entered her. He took his time and used her thighs as leverage. She closed her eyes as the kissing continued. he slowly went in and moved slowly, but he didnt enter her all the way. Ling used his member to massage her clitoris and moved her hips toward him, taking him in. He caressed her thighs and went deep. After a few minutes, they got out of the pool and she climbed on top of him. She bounced on him and says, "Mmm. So good! Ah! Ah! So much better! Yes! Yes!"

She bounced harder. He was deep inside her. He rubbed all over body. She tightened herself around him, forcing him to shoot his load. He rose up and pumped hard into her. Ling moaned loud as her orgasm was rapidly approaching. He grunted as he shot his seed into Ling as she orgasmed.

"And cut! Impressive, ladies."

"You were amazing to us, Chris," said Ling.

"Glad I can please you both."


	14. Video 9: Rachel

Madam Nina 2

Video 9: Rachel

Two weeks later, Chris visited Helena's office. He and Melody returned from their vacation in Miami.

"Bonjour, Chris. How was your vacation with Melody?"

"Great. I thought I come by to see you."

"So sweet. Nina and I have just talked on the phone and my good friend, Rachel. She's on her way now."

The door to her office opens and the blonde woman Rachel from Dead or Alive and the Ninja Gaiden series steps in. She's wearing her white unbuttoned shirt, which did very little to cover her, as she was wearing her purple bikini.

"Greetings, Helena."

"Rachel. This is Chris, our male client."

"Is that so? So you are the one Helena was talking about."

"He treated my girls with love, as well as Nina and me. And this..."

Helena massaged his member. "Let me get the camera ready."

Helena activated the camera. "Action."

Rachel walked up to Chris and kissed him. "Relax, baby."

Rachel stripped his shorts off and gave him a blowjob. He moaned low. She went a little faster, using her tongue to massage all around it. After five minutes she takes her bikini off.

"Think you can handle me?" She massaged her breasts and played with her vagina. She leans back again the wall and used her finger to entice him. He walked up to her. They kiss. Rachel wrapped her smooth thighs around him. They continue liplocking as he found her her entrance. He easily slid in but slowly, unsure whether she was a virgin or not, but he went deep, which tells him she's not.

"Show me how you love Helena and Nina. I guarantee you will never get enough of me."

Little did he know, Nina arrived in her white bikini. "No, he won't, Rachel. Imagine all three of us blondes."

"Before you begin, Chris," said Helena. "I want you, later on, to visit Nina's place. At her pool, me, her and Rachel, best believe you are our sex toy."

Nina kisses him as he fingered her vagina.

"Go on, baby. Show Rachel what a sweet wonderful man like you can do."

He starts fucking Rachel, pumping hard.

"Ah, yes, baby. Fuck this pussy. Ah, yeah, ah, ah, oh baby. Fuck me good, baby. Ah ah!"

He went faster, He licked around her tits and massaged that ass. After taking her on the wall for a few minutes, he got her on all fours and fucked her from behind.

"He's good, isn't he?" asked Nina.

"Oh yes, Nina. His cock... Ahhhh... Ahhhh. He's so good. Oh yes. Yes, baby."

Nina took her bikini off, allowing Rachel to give Nina some oral action with her tongue. Chris kissed Nina as she was moaning. Helena kissed his neck and massaged his body, making him pump harder into Rachel. He played with Nina's breasts. He then kissed Helena. Nina was about to come. After she orgasmed, Rachel rode Chris reverse cowgirl as she was giving Helena the same oral treatment. As Rachel was bouncing on him, he rose up and kissed her neck while caressing Helena's thighs. Nina got behind him and wrapped her thighs around him. They kiss as well. After Helena orgasmed, Rachel got off and straddled him, taking him back into her vagina and bounce on him.

"Baby, ah, I want you to come in my pussy. Let me feel it, baby. Oh yes, yes, ahhh yes. Ah ah oohhhh oh yeah baby."

She slammed down hard on him. He laid down and massaged her thighs. She kept going until she orgasmed. Chris was spprocahing his and exploded inside her. Rachel screamed in pleasure as she feels his love juice.

"Helena and Nina were right about you. Oh baby. Would you want more of me?"

"Yes I would," he said.

"Cut! Wonderful, Rachel."

"Glad I was able to perform."

"Meet us at my place tonight, big boy," said Nina. "No camera this time, just pure uncut pleadues in my pool."

Chris returned home seeing Melody still unpacking her stuff.

"Need help?" he asked.

"I'm almost finished, baby. Would you mind ordering pizza?"

"Sure."

"How was Helena?"

"Good. I met her friend, Rachel."

Melody looked at him. "You mean that one blonde who almost looks like Nina?"

Chris noticed both women and learned that they are similar in terms of facial structures.

"You know what? They do! I just noticed that."

Cassie entered the house. "Sup, y'all'."

"Cassie!" Melody kisses her.

"How was Miami?"

"Absolutely amazing."

"You two fucked, did you?"

"Almost every night," she said winking at him. "Other than that, we went jetskiing, shopping, eating out, we even made love on the beach."

"Dayum! That's gotta be some vacation!"

Melody walked up to him and kissed him. "That's why I love him."


	15. The Blonde Bomb

Madam Nina 2

The Blonde Bomb

Chris had dinner with Melody until she was contacted by Nina.

"Nina! What's up?"

"Hey, girl. Is Chris there?"

"Yes. You have a video for him?"

"We already did one with my dear friend Rachel."

"Oh. How was it?"

"Fantastic as always. We planned to have him see us."

"What for?"

"We need to discuss the next set of videos."

"You wanna fuck him, don't you?"

"You bet."

"He'll be there."

Chris soon went to Nina's place. He was searching for her but found Rachel in her pool licking her lips.

"Hello, handsome."

"Rachel. Nice to see you."

"Step right in."

Chris took his clothes off and stepped in. Unknown to him, Rachel is naked.

"You're naked."

"That's right, sweetheart." Nina showed up naked as well. Helena is with her, naked.

"Ladies?"

"We are the The Blonde Bomb," said Helena. "And you, handsome, you are ours. And Melody? We're gonna have fun with her as well. So, big boy. since there is three of us working together, you two will have more videos with our girls. But first..."

Helena massaged his member. "I want you."

Helena kisses him and takes him on the wall next to Rachel. They liplock. Chris takes her on the wall and wrapped her thighs around him and enters her. As usual he was gentle. Rachel kisses him as he gave Helena sweet deep thrusts. He used Helena's thighs for leverage. He picked up the pace and licked around her breasts.

"Keep going, baby! Ah,ah oh my god. Oh baby..."

After a few minutes, they got out of the pool and Helena took him back into her vagina from the top and bounced on him. He caressed her thighs. Rachel facesat him and he dove his tongue into her vagina. Helena went hard on him, forcing him to come inside her. Rachel orgasmed soon after.

"Tell Melody that we have big plans for you both tomorrow," said Nina. :If you ever want us, visit our office. You won't regret it."

Chris returned home. "So what did Nina say?

"We're meeting them tomorrow. They say they have plans for us."

"What kind of plans? More videos?"

"That's right. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on, baby." ;)


End file.
